


Bucket List

by helladirections



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, In Public, Public Remote Vibrator, Remote Public Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, soft dom harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladirections/pseuds/helladirections
Summary: Entry for Sex Bucket List challenge on Tumblr
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Bucket List

This was going to be a long day. It was going to be long because Y/N has three meetings, all of which she was dreading. It was going to be long because the sun was shining outside while both she and Harry were stuck mostly indoors. And it was going to be long because before leaving the house that morning, they had decided to use a remote control vibrator beneath Y/N’s clothes which Harry could turn on at any moment without warning.

They’d had the toy in their home for a while now, so it wasn’t exactly a brand new concept. They had played with that toy along with several others, both together and alone. Not that she was really ever entirely alone very often - even when Harry was on tour they would be on the phone together. But this toy was probably the one they used the least often. It was newer and it served a very specific purpose in their lives. Harry would control it from an app on his phone while he was away on tour, and Y/N would moan and whimper and speak into the phone so it was almost like he was there and they were together. 

Up until this point, they had only ever used this particular toy at home, in bed, in private. So when Harry had suggested it this morning, Y/N was pretty surprised. The blood seemed to all drain from her face as her eyes went wide and she nodded silently.

He was going to be stuck at home all day doing chores and sitting on calls with management that he didn’t really care much about, and the way he saw it, this would be a good way to make the day more interesting for the both of them. Plus, he had only approached Y/N about it after seeing the search history leftover on her Pornhub account from the last time he was out of town. So he had a pretty good feeling that she was going to like the idea.

And honestly, most of the shock, came not from the idea itself, but the fact that he had suggested it. He spoke to her with his honey golden voice, so soft and sweet. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek as she thought about the proposition. He had always made her feel so completely safe. She would trust him with her life - hell, she trusted him enough to ride his fucking motorcycle with him in the rain. And when she closed her eyes to really focus on the question in consideration, she couldn’t help but realize how much she actually loved the idea. 

He was very clear from the get go that the main reason he wanted to do this was because he thought it would be fun for  _ her.  _ And no matter how much she tried to deny it, he was right. She’d always had a bit of an exhibitionist inside of her, and using a remote controlled vibrator in public was definitely on her secret internal bucket list which she had never even told Harry about. That was why it was so shocking to her in that moment - he knew her so well that he was able to pick up on something which was completely true but which she had never shared with him. Until now.

Although now she kind of regrets sharing it with him at all. Because now, he has the vibrator up to its highest setting while she’s sitting in a meeting with her boss, and her boss’ boss, and her boss’ boss’ boss, and a bunch of other old white men in suits with glazed over eyes who keep interjecting to ‘play devil’s advocate’ on an idea that was clearly going to be bulletproof just because they needed to feel like they were part of the brainstorm. So in short, Y/N had a virbator going off deep inside her while she was surrounded by the exact people she would least like to be around ever. 

“Y/N?”

Her head shot up to see the man at the front of the room (probably named Steve, but she couldn’t remember to be perfectly honest) raising his brow at her.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I asked if you were getting all these notes down? You look distracted and we are going to need comprehensive notes at the end of the meeting to look back on.” 

A wave pattern started. Y/N adjusted herself to make sure the vibrations stayed as deep inside of her as possible, not necessarily for her pleasure but more so that she had the best chance of keeping this a secret.

“Oh, yes sir, of course. You were just speaking about the possible negative effects of Marie’s proposal?”

The man at the front nodded and continued speaking, but Y/N really couldn’t give two shits what he was saying when all she could think about was Harry sitting at home on their bed playing with her from afar. When she had a vision, clear as day, of him tugging on his length while thinking about her. When the muscle memory in her body was begging to be touched and kissed and loved on. When she knew precisely the cocky smirk that Harry would be making if he knew exactly the amount of trouble he was causing her in that moment. 

She reached for her water bottle in front of her, continuing to type meeting notes as inconspicuously as possible. It was hard, though, as she wiggled in her chair just a little bit too much for someone who was truly just having a typical day at the office. Y/N could even feel the blood rushing up her chest, giving her a flush dangerously close to the neckline of her sweater. Her sweater which now seemed like an awful choice as her body seemed to be on fire. 

And then, just as suddenly as it started, the vibrations stopped. Y/N nearly let out a whine at the loss of the sensation, but covered it up quickly with a cough and another sip of her water. Looking around the room, it seemed as though no one had paid her any particular attention since she appeared to be taking rather detailed notes.

Releasing a breath, Y/N rolled her shoulders and shook out her head as she got back to work, this time genuinely trying to focus on the meeting. But all she could think about was the feeling of having the toy inside of her, clenching around it like she sometimes would Harry’s cock at night. It felt good in so many ways, but really it just made her crave Harry. 

When the meeting ended, Y/N tried her best to act completely nonchalant, dropping her computer off at her desk before slipping into one of the phone call rooms down the hall. Immediately she dialed Harry’s number.

“Hey babe, having a good morning at work?” His voice came through the speakers dripping like honey. 

She sighed. “H, I was in a really important meeting just now!” 

“Oh, well you didn’t fall asleep did you?” He really was playing this game of pretending nothing had happened at all.

“No, Harry. I didn’t fall asleep in that meeting because  _ someone  _ was setting off the vibrator in my pussy for the better part of twenty minutes.”

“Hmm,” he responded with a noncommittal hum. 

She waited.

“Well, did it feel good?”

Y/N couldn’t help but let out a sigh. “Yes H, felt really good... not as good as you but, felt nice. Just... just don’t do it while I’m in a meeting again, ok? This one was just taking notes but the next two I have to talk to people and I can’t just jump in the middle of a sentence because you decide to play, ok?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about darling,” he teased. “I’ve just been sitting here on calls myself. Pretty boring day to be honest. Might go pick up some groceries later on.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Please behave, ok?” 

“Sweetheart,” Harry said through a breath. “I should be the one asking you to behave, hm? Calling me in the middle of the day to tell me y’got all worked up while in a  _ meeting.  _ Very naughty.”

She was about to respond when someone knocked on the door and poked their head in. Apparently the room was booked for a meeting in five minutes.

“I have to go for now, but I’ll send you my schedule for the day, alright babe?”

“Whatever you want, love.”

Y/N went back to her desk to prep for her next meeting after talking with Harry. She sent him her schedule for the day like they talked about, and honestly she had high hopes that he would keep his word and behave. Or at least not set the damn thing off while she was talking in front of a room full of people. 

And for a while it seemed like he might. He had turned it on to a low level for a while at one point, texting her at the same time to ask how her day was going as if he wasn’t swiping between his messages and the app that controls the little motor sitting inside of her. Harry had always been a tease though. She could swear one of his love languages was banter or giggling or one of them getting just worked up enough to whine but not so much that they get any real release. 

The second meeting of the day went smoothly - no interruptions from Harry and a limited number of interruptions from Steve (or whoever, they all looked the same at this point). In fact Marie had even congratulated her after for a successful presentation, so Y/N was kind of running on a business-casual high. She was even about to run across the office and grab a piece of candy from the nice receptionist’s desk. 

And then it started again. 

Y/N stopped in her tracks, luckily only a few steps away from her desk. The office was mostly an open plan, but she was tucked back between some walls and a printer, lucky that no one could see her face unless they were consciously trying to seek her out. This came in handy at that moment because Harry had found her favorite setting (called ‘earthquake’) and it was driving her insane.

She pulled out her phone quickly, opening her messages with Harry. But then she stared at it. A particularly nice wave had just come through and seemed to be blending her brain into relative mush inside of her head. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to regulate her breathing so no one would hear how insane Harry was making her in that moment. 

In the break between waves, she was able to get something typed out. 

**Second meeting went well. Was gonna celebrate with candy**

_ Well I’m not trying to stop you, babe _

**H**

**Feels so good. Feels...**

_ Go get the candy _

**No don’t stop**

_ Didn’t say I was gonna stop. Now go get the candy.  _

It takes a moment for what he’s saying to really register in her mashed potato brain, but as soon as it does she has chills running up her arms and legs. 

**Will you be nice?**

_ Maybe _

Y/N took a deep breath. She could do this. All she was doing was walking across the office, saying hello to the sweet receptionist, grabbing a piece of candy and coming back. No biggie. She did that all the time. 

But doing it with a virbator inside of her going off? 

She stood tall, brushing the wrinkles out of her trousers and blouse before grabbing her phone. Her brows were furrowed as she focused on the task at hand and tried desperately not to show that she was weak in the knees, completely ready to fall back into a bed and be totally pliable for Harry to please her how she really wants. 

However, the hardest part of the entire endeavour ended up not being the vibrator itself, but the fact that she had the vibrator going while walking past all these people who were entirely none the wiser for it. Maybe Harry was right, maybe she did really have a bit of an exhibitionist tucked away inside of her. 

When she made it to the receptionist’s desk, she breathed a small sigh of relief. Halfway there. But as if on cue, somehow Harry managed to pick that exact moment to turn the power up on the little toy inside of her. Right exactly when she went to open her mouth and say hello to the lady behind the desk, resulting in her voice coming out with a bit of squeak.

“Oh hello darling, are you feeling alright? You sound like you might be sick.”

Y/N shook her head softly. “Uh, no I think I’m alright. Just had something caught in my throat was all,” she lied.

She grabbed into the candy bowl, pulling out a chocolate and smiling back at the receptionist.

“Ok dear, if you say so. But do me a favor and make yourself a mug of tea, alright? Oh and congratulations on your presentation this afternoon, I heard it went well!”

Y/N gave a curt smile in response before turning around to walk back to her desk. She took a deep breath. It was hard to tell the difference between the butterflies in her stomach and the vibrations in her pussy. But both of them were strong as she made her way across the office. 

A few people stopped to say hello or congratulate her on her presentation. And normally, Y/N would’ve been over the moon and thrilled to talk to each of them about the details of the proposal and how everything went. But this time around, all she could do was clench every muscle in her body and try not to show how insanely turned on she happened to be. 

It wasn’t long before the pressure in her lower tummy started to build. In her mind she could see Harry, sitting at his desk in his home office, half paying attention to a Zoom call with management, phone in his hand with the vibrator control app open and the most obnoxious smirk possible on his face. 

She practically ran the last few yards to her desk so at least she could hide behind a cubicle wall. Biting down hard on her lip, she tried her best to control her visible reactions to what was happening inside of her, but it was difficult to do when Harry kept setting the toy to the perfect patterns which he knew would excite her the most.. 

_ You back with the candy? _

**Yes**

_ How do you feel? _

She tried to type out a response, but every time she started he would turn the power up and she would close her eyes before letting the roll to the back of her head. So all Harry saw were three little dots starting and stopping.

_ That good, huh? _

**So good**

_ Such a naughty girl _

**Your naughty girl**

_ Everyone’s naughty girl now. Out in public, where anyone could see.  _

_ Anyone could walk by your desk and look at your face and they would  _ know

_ Anyone could hear the little noises you make for me _

_ Anyone could see the face you make when my cock is inside of you _

**Harry**

_ Yes darling _

**I’m close**

_ Know you are. Gonna let go for me? For everyone?  _

Y/N let out a shaky breath. She was on the edge, ready to let go. If this was a normal orgasm and she was in bed with Harry, this is when he would reach down and play with her clit just to push her over the edge even harder. 

But this wasn’t at home with Harry. This was in public, at the office, with a vibrator tucked deep inside of her which Harry was controlling from home. And the thought of what exactly was happening was almost too much combined with the way it was making her feel.

She looked down at her phone again. Harry wasn’t typing, he was just waiting. But he was also turning the power up, driving her crazy. She bit the back of her hand and squeezed her eyes tight. Legs crossed over each other, she squeezed her thighs in an attempt to reach some kind of relief.

And then he turned the power up to the maximum. And Y/N just about lost it right then and there. She had never been more grateful to have a desk tucked away from everybody else than right in that moment. Her bite on the back of her hand was hard as she held her breath and squeezed her eyes even tighter. She could swear her entire body was shaking - or it would be if she was truly letting herself lose control.

Her high only lasted about half as long as usual, as she was hyper aware of how public the situation truly was. And if someone important saw her? Steve or Marie? That would be the end of her career right there. But the thought made the moment somehow even more exciting.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw Harry’s text.

_ Was it good darling? _

**Yes H, so good**

_ As good as when I do it? _

**Never**

**Well. Maybe.**

For the rest of the day, Harry teased her on and off. He seemed to be respectful of her meeting schedule again, but the low vibrations he would turn on and off sporadically combined with the orgasm she had just had while sitting at her desk chair meant that her panties were pretty much completely soaked. It wasn’t long before she started getting nervous that it might be easily spotted by a coworker, so she retreated to the bathroom to take them off and stuff them to the very bottom of her work bag. 

Never had she been more grateful for her decision to stock her wardrobe full of business pants and blouses and keep the dresses and skirts to a minimum. Most of her dresses and skirts were cute little flowy numbers which she wore on dates or weekends or moments when she just really wanted to appreciate the sunshine outside, and were not meant for a professional environment. And since she wasn’t wearing panties anymore, Y/N was more confident than ever in that decision. 

The last few hours of the workday were slow. Most people had left the office early to get a headstart on the weekend, and honestly Y/N didn’t have much work left to do. But she knew Harry would be caught up with his own meetings and calls for a while longer so she decided she might as well stick around until it was actually 5:00 and get a head start on the next week. Maybe try and ride the wave of her successful presentation a little bit longer.

Hard at work, Y/N was so in the zone she almost forgot about the small silicone vibrator deep inside of her. Almost. 

At about 4:45, it started up again, and it started up again  _ hard.  _ Harry had set it to go straight from zero to one hundred in no time flat. The action shocked her so much, she even jumped a little in her seat, letting out a little squeak in reaction. 

Before leaving home that morning, Y/N and Harry had set some ground rules for the day. If she wanted him to turn it off at any point, he had to turn it off. If she wanted to take it out at any point, she got to take it out, no questions asked. If it ran out of battery, she would not try to covertly charge it under her desk, no matter how much Harry begged her to try. And the biggest rule of all: no vibrations while driving. Truthfully, Y/N hadn’t even thought of that one while they were discussing, but Harry was adamant she understood that none of this would be any fun if he was worried about her getting home safe and in one piece. 

The conversation quickly devolved into Harry pouting about how he worries about her all the time when he isn’t right next to her, and she kissed his lips softly to reassure him that she would be safe and everything would be ok. 

So Y/N really should not have been surprised when the vibrations at the end of the day stopped just as abruptly as they started, right at exactly 4:59. Immediately after, she received a text from Harry reminding her to drive safe. 

Y/N promised she would, but just like she often reminded Harry, driving safe does not always have to mean driving slow. So she very quickly drove very safely, hormones on high as she crossed town. The only thing on her mind the entire car ride was Harry and his lips and his hands and his cute lil bum and his  _ cock  _ and how badly she needed him right away as soon as she stepped through the door. 

Well, that and the fact that the vibrator, although silent and still, was filling her up. Every time she hit the breaks or adjusted her legs just slightly, she could feel it inside of her. And it felt good. Really good. Better than she remembered it feeling on the car ride into work when she was still so nervous and anxious about the whole thing. 

When she finally pulled up in the driveway, Y/N had a huge smile across her face. She couldn't wait to open the door and run to Harry, who was probably sitting in his office, kiss him hard and jump his bones right then and there. Maybe even on top of that dark wood desk he had gotten as a gift to himself a while back. 

But instead, when Y/N opened the door she found Harry sitting in the living room surrounded by notebooks and his guitar. He had been writing. Which was a great thing, objectively. But terrible considering how worked up and needy she had gotten throughout the day. Because once Harry was in his writing mode, almost nothing could take him out of it. 

“Babe?.... Babe.” Y/N called. 

It took until the second try for Harry to look up from his work and smile at her. She was bouncing her leg and playing with the hem of her blouse, but he just smiled and turned his attention back to the pages in front of him.

“Um... I thought after today....” 

He wasn’t getting the hint.

“Harry?”

He nodded his head, but still didn’t look up.

“H. I need you to fuck me, right now. Please.”

That got his attention. He head shot up as his hand froze right in the middle of the line. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he appeared to think through his response. 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

That was definitely not what Y/N was expecting to come out of his mouth. 

“What?”

“A walk darling,” he said with a smile. “It’s so nice out and we’ve both been stuck inside all day... we could even go to the cafe down the road for dinner, how’s that sound?”

She couldn’t lie, that sounded really nice. It had been a while since they had a proper date night. And she supposed she could wait a little longer to get off if she was at least spending the time close to him.

“Can you at least kiss me first?” she asked.

Harry stood from his seat, walking towards her slowly. “Of course darling. Love kissin’ you. Could never turn down tha’ offer.”

With a soft smile on his face, he brought one hand up to cup her face and let the other rest on her hip. Their lips met, but only just barely. He tasted sweet as always, mixed with the taste of the leftovers he’d apparently eaten for lunch. 

He backed away first and let his nose rub against hers. She whined and pouted at the loss, but Harry comforted her, stroking his thumb across her cheek bones and kissing the tip of her nose.

“Love you so much, sweetheart,” he whispered, almost too quietly for Y/N to hear.

“Love you too,” she responded.

Harry’s left hand slowly started to migrate away from her hip. First it dragged over her torso, brushing against each of her nipples and causing her to release a soft sigh. But his real intentions were made clear when his hand dragged down the front of her body, cupping her cunt in his hands over her clothes. 

And then he stopped.

“No panties?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Soaked ‘em through. They’re in my bag.”

“My naughty girl.” Rather than teasing her, the words almost came out like he was proud. 

She nodded her head. 

He pecked her lips again, and then her jaw, and then up to her ear where he paused for a moment to nibble before whispering.

“Why don’t you put on that pretty yellow dress I like? The one we bought that day in Italy...” 

Harry trailed off at the memory, but Y/N knew exactly which one he was talking about. It was the kind of dress she pictured herself wearing in a field of flowers, probably with a straw hat on her head and the sun shining down. Maybe with Harry singing her favorite songs out to her in the background. She’d described the exact scene the moment she saw it in the shop, and Harry couldn’t hold himself back from buying it for her even if he tried. 

Y/N nodded quickly and started to pull away.

“Oh, and sweetheart? If you don’t need panties at work, you don’t need panties for dinner either.”

Y/N couldn’t help but gasp.

“Harry! At work I had pants on!”

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. “Let’s hope there’s no wind today then, yeah? Just gonna soak through panties again with that vibrator inside of you darling,” he reminded her.

She hesitated for a moment, but ultimately she knew he was right. And she trusted him so much, she knew that no matter what he would make sure that she stayed covered up and private when she needed to. Blood rushed to her cheeks in a blush as she nodded her head and skittered off into their bedroom to pull on the dress. 

When she came out of their room wearing what he had requested along with a pair of sandals and her favorite necklace, she found herself blushing under his gaze. The dress was sweet and innocent, and the look on his face was anything but. 

“C’mere,” he called for her, hand reaching out.

She took a few steps forward and grasped his fingers between hers. He used the connection to pull her in for a soft kiss. 

“Look so goddamn beautiful, love.”

Y/N giggled. “Thank you, H. Not too bad yourself.”

“Oh, is that so?” he teased.

“Mhmm.”

Harry hummed in response. His other hand which had been dangling at his side was now making a stealthy move towards the front hem of Y/N’s dress. She felt him lift the front and bring his fingers against her thigh. She sighed as he let the pads of his fingers gently drag up her leg, bringing the fabric of the dress with her. Y/N’s heart was beating fast. 

Finally, he brought his fingers to where she wanted, no,  _ needed  _ them most. She let out a soft little whimper as he let just his forefinger drag up and down her folds a few times.

“Already so wet for me, baby,” he whispered. 

Y/N released another little whine. 

“Too bad y’gonna have to wait longer f’my cock, though.” 

Her head dropped down to rest on his shoulder as his finger continued playing with her down below.

“At least you’ve got...  _ this  _ to keep you company in the meantime.” He dipped his finger inside of her just enough to push on the toy, causing her to jump and gasp a little bit in his ear.

He took his finger away from her, and she lifted her head to watch as he put it into his mouth. Eyes closed, he sucked on the digit, moaning around the taste of her juices.

“Mmm darling. Tastes like heaven. M’favorite flavor.” 

But before Y/N could think of any proper way to respond to him, he stepped away from her and broke the moment. 

“Alright, how about that walk?”

She let out a breath, closing her eyes and trying to re-center herself. A walk, outside, in public, with no panties and the vibrator still inside of her and the app still easily available on Harry’s phone. She wasn’t sure if she was more nervous or excited, but her body felt like it was buzzing in the most natural way. 

After wiping his finger off on his trousers, Harry took Y/N’s hand gently in his own and led her out the door. The sun was shining low in the sky, just about an hour before sunset. Flowers were in bloom, birds fluttered around, and the air smelled like June. The sky had only a few clouds, high in the sky, but was otherwise the perfect shade of blue. And Harry had turned the vibrator onto its lowest setting.

The feeling made Y/N blush, now even more in public than at the office. But Harry just kissed her cheek lightly, giving her fingers a squeeze as their hands swung back and forth between them. The power was at just the right level to keep Y/N excited, but not so high that she had any worry that someone else would hear or notice.

This was Y/N’s favorite way to be - close to Harry. The two of them walked hand in hand down the familiar road. Typically on their walks they would chat quite a bit, catch up on their days. But they both already knew all they needed to know about the events that had taken place in the hours prior. So instead, they stayed in a comfortable silence, basking in the presence of one another.

At the end of the block stood a tall oak tree - the kind that kids might build a treehouse in if it was in front of the right house (it wasn’t, but Y/N liked to imagine). Its leaves were green and its base was broad, too thick for her hands to meet. She knew this because about a month ago she had tried to give it a nice hug. It had no less than two different birds’ nests in it, but neither of them were visible unless you were to stand in the exact right spot. 

When they reached the tree, Harry stopped them from walking and instead pulled Y/N by the hand, swinging her around to lean back against it. He trapped her between the tree and his own body and gave her a sweet, soft, slow, open-mouthed kiss. The kind of kiss that had her sighing between breaths and whining when he backed away. 

She was half expecting him to take that opportunity to play with her beneath her dress or turn the power up on the vibrator. But he didn’t. After the kiss, he just stood there, gazing into her eyes.

Y/N couldn’t help but giggle. “What’s that look for?”

Harry’s smile turned remarkably soft as he reached one hand up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He gave a quick kiss to her forehead, her nose, and her lips again, before pulling back to admire her. She blushed under his gaze. 

“Just love you,” he shrugged. 

And that was more than enough of an answer. 

As they were about to arrive at their favorite cafe, Y/N spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. She detached her hand from Harry’s and took a few quick steps forward before remembering that she didn’t have anything covering herself under the dress, so she paused and waved.

“Niall! Hi, it’s been so long,” she greeted their neighbor.

Niall turned around upon hearing his name and flashed a smile in Y/N’s direction as he came closer.

“Y/N, Harry. How are y’doin? Work goin’ alright?” Niall always asked his questions like that, not wanting to single Harry out even though he was known to play his songs at a higher volume when he thought the pair weren’t home. 

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Y/N cut him off.

“Actually I had a presentation today that went really well,” she beamed. “Had about three executives in that meeting. Have a good feeling that they’re gonna take up my proposal.” 

Niall smiled in response, letting his hand rest on Y/N’s shoulder lightly as he congratulated her. 

“Ah, reckon I knew you’d be killin’ it after that last promotion.”

Y/N turned back to look at Harry, expecting to see him with his usual polite smile. With him so often traveling and away from home, Harry was not nearly as well acquainted with Niall as Y/N. But in typical Harry fashion he would always greet the other man with a smile, sometimes a hug and pat on the back before chatting over sports or politics or whatever the news of the day might be. 

But this time, Harry’s brows were furrowed as he looked back towards Y/N.

“Uh... hey Niall,” he mumbled. Harry pulled out his phone, looking at it for a moment before looking up again. “Oh sorry, love. ‘Ve gotta respond to this email from management. Be just a minute, yeah?” 

Y/N nodded before turning her attention back to Niall. His hair had gotten longer, darker, and fluffier, and she couldn't help but reach out and touch as she commented. Niall’s hair was so different from Harry’s. In place of Harry’s curls and length, Niall had a particular silkiness to it, and it was just too difficult not to touch it from time to time.

She giggled as she ran her hands through it, Niall smiling in encouragement as they chatted about it. His barber had gone on vacation, apparently, and Niall had been too traumatized by his previous hairdresser (who had ruined his hair by insisting she let him dye it blonde), so he preferred to wait for the barber to come back as opposed to seeking out someone new. 

Before Y/N could finish her stroke through Niall’s locks, she startled with a jump and a squeak, luckily letting go of his hair as opposed to pulling it by accident. 

“Y’alright?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah... just um... got a bee sting is all,” she lied.

Thighs now squeezing together, she turned behind her to see Harry giggling at his phone like it was the most amusing thing he had seen in his entire life. 

The vibration came in waves and Y/N could see Harry’s finger going up and down on the screen as he controlled it. This was worse than when he had started it up in her morning meeting. Because this time, she was already crazy turned on, deprived of multiple orgasms she was owed, and in public with a friend wearing a dress without panties. If Harry wasn’t careful, she might start feeling her own moisture on her thighs with nothing to stop it. 

Y/N took a couple of deep, shaky breaths before attempting to speak up.

“Harry?” her voice cracked as she called for him. 

He finally looked up, brows raised as he let his finger slide to the top of the screen, setting the power to its highest setting.

“Are you quite done with that email, babe? ‘M getting, uh... hungry.” Another lie. 

He couldn’t help but let his lip raise at one corner in a cocky smirk. 

“You can take your time, darling. Diner’s open for another few hours, plus I know of something really delicious I can eat at home...”

Y/N blushed, looking over to Niall out of the corner of her eye to see if he had caught on, but the boy was oblivious. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together as Harry continued to play with her through his phone. Neither of them spoke another word until Niall broke the silence.

“Well, I better be off. Got me brother waitin’ on me with a beer. Good t’see ya’ both.” He gave a quick hug to Y/N, and a wave paired with furrowed brows to Harry. But Harry hardly paid attention to him.

Reaching her hand out, Y/N called to Harry to join her. She expected him to lower the power on the vibrator, but that would be too easy for him. He hardly let up, instead changing the setting to a wave pattern and placing his phone back in his pocket. Harry connected their hands, bringing her in for a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Ready for dinner darling?” he asked, voice all sweet and buttered up like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Y/N bit her lip and nodded her head as she felt the pressure building between her legs and in her lower stomach. 

They walked together for the remaining block or so to the cafe. Each time the power on the toy hit a high, Y/N found herself squeezing Harry’s fingers. But he didn’t seem to mind, smile glued to his face with that mischievous little glint in his eyes. 

Harry was kind enough to the power down to medium as they slid in to sit at their booth together, giant menus in hand. It took longer than usual for Y/N to read through and choose something to eat, her mind constantly distracted by more important things. 

When the waitress arrived, Y/N couldn’t help but grind her teeth together. She was around their same age and pretty. Really pretty. She was skinny and her work shirt was unbuttoned a little bit lower than Y/N would’ve liked. She made direct eye contact with Harry and refused to even acknowledge Y/N. And she giggled. Really truly giggled at what Harry was saying. The process took ages. 

After finally ordering, Y/N took a big gulp of water and let out a sigh. 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Harry feigned concern.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Can’t believe you’re still getting jealous, and of Niall of all people.”

The crease between Harry’s brows deepened and his lips formed a pout.

“Wasn’t jealous,” he insisted.

“Sure. So you just decided to turn the power all the way up because your work email was so damn fascinating?” she countered.

He let out a breath. “Fine, maybe a little. But y’were touching his hair!” 

“Gosh H, acting like such a baby.”

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Y’sure y’want to be callin’ me names, love?” 

Her eyes went wide.

“Won’t be callin’ me a baby tonight, tha’s for sure.”

He had a wicked little look on his face, but Y/N just couldn’t find it within herself to mind. 

“In fact... might be calling me the exact opposite tonight, isn’t that right?” 

He raised his brows, expectantly. When she didn’t answer right away he turned the power up, watching her jump with a bit of surprise. 

“Mhmm,” she finally responded through what felt like a locked jaw. 

“What was that?” he teased. “What are y’gonna call me tonight?”

Y/N opened her mouth, honestly about to give in and tell him what he wanted to hear. But at that exact moment, the waitress came back with their meals. The tension was broken, though the power level on the toy stayed put. 

She looked at Harry with expectant eyes after the waitress left, unsure of his next move.

“Well go ahead, babe,” he told her. “Take a bite. Don’t want y’food to get cold now, do we?” 

Slowly, she shook her head and took a forkful of food up to her mouth. But Harry was sneaky. His hand had already been inching over, away from his body and towards hers under the tablecloth. He let it rest just above her knee, giving it a squeeze to encourage her. 

She turned to look at him. 

“Well don’t make me drop my food, H. Gonna make a mess.” 

“Not makin’ ya do anything,” he shrugged. 

But at the same time, he let his hand wander further up her thigh until he was tickling at where her panty line usually was. She held her breath, waiting, as still as possible. Harry leaned in to give a little peck to her cheek, all the while making patterns on the screen of his phone to change the power of the toy inside of her. He stretched out his fingers until he reached the apex of her thighs.

“C’mon darling, open up,” he whispered. But she knew that he wasn’t talking about eating her food anymore. 

She let her legs spread apart, working hard to keep her breathing steady. Harry’s fingers worked quickly to find her most sensitive spot, rubbing circles into it while at the same time nibbling a bit on her ear. 

“Eat,” he insisted.

Finally, she brought the mostly forgotten fork of food up to her mouth, closing her lips around it. The way she saw it, if Harry was gonna tease her, she could tease him just as much. She intended to close her eyes, keep her lips around her fork, and let out a little hum to remind him of the way she had sucked his cock so sweetly the night before. 

But at the exact moment she took her bite, Harry simultaneously turned the intensity on the vibrator back up to the max and sped up the circles he was rubbing into her clit. What she had intended to be a teasing little hum actually came out as a full blown but light as air moan, which she couldn’t control even if she had tried.

Harry finally pulled his face and his fingers away from Y/N’s body. His own meal in front of him was getting cold, and both were starting to feel that familiar sensation of butterflies in their stomachs. He waved down the waitress, asking for their meals to be wrapped up to go.

“So sorry, ma’am. Looks like m’girlfriend isn’t feeling so great anymore. Do you mind?” 

By this point, Y/N’s leg was shaking under the table, and no amount of pressure from Harry’s hand could get her to stop. She was wound tight and ready to let the spring loose. All she needed was Harry to let her, to be out of this goddamn diner with this fucking waitress and get back to their bed where she could feel him inside of her for real instead of the stupid teasing toy.

Harry, ever the gentleman, took his precious time though. He thanked the waitress kindly, chatted with her for a moment, and handed over the check and his card with a soft smile. Even made her laugh so she rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment. When he turned back to look at her, Y/N’s eyes were red hot.

“Awh, are you jealous baby?” he teased, throwing back her own words from earlier.

“No.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s alright darling, the waitress was flirting with me. You know how it is. Not gonna take anyone home but you, alrigh’?”

She nodded. The waitress came back quickly, a smile on her face as she made eye contact with Harry and handed him the receipt to sign. Harry looked at the metal pin on her shirt and thanked her by name before leaving a somewhat large tip. 

They practically raced home after that. She held the bottom of her dress down against her thighs as they walked quickly around the neighborhood. The sun had set in the time they had been in the diner, so the birds had quieted down and Y/N had absolutely no desire to stop and say hello to the oak tree. She had one thing on her mind, and that one thing was Harry. 

When they finally burst through the doors, Harry threw his keys in the general direction of the small bowl, completely missing his target and not even caring. Not even he was willing to play games and draw this out any further. He pulled her by the hand into their bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed and panting as he looked at her.

“Shit,” he started. “Can’t believe today... can’t believe...” he kissed her lips, “m’girl...” her neck, “spent all day...” her shoulder, “with a fucking vibrator in her pussy.” He stopped kissing, stopped talking, and looked back into her eyes. “So fucking naughty. Such a bad fucking girl.” 

All she could do was whine in response.

“Fuck.” Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking at the floor. 

Y/N could see as the gears were turning in his head. She knew he had something planned, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Would he punish her? Would he edge her even more? Would he spank her until his hand left red prints on her cheeks?

He bit his lip before looking up at her.

“Was gonna play with ya’ more, but I’m so fucking hard and...” He looked from her eyes, to her lips, to her chest, to the hem of her dress. “Fuck, I want you so bad.”

“Harry,” she called. 

He didn’t have to be asked twice.

Harry’s body took control as he flung himself towards her, his hunger near animalistic as he couldn’t stop himself from taking what he knew they both needed. Y/N fell back onto the bed with the force of Harry’s bruising kiss. Y/N let out a little gasp when her back hit the bed, disconnecting their lips just slightly. Harry helped her to reposition herself so her head was up near the pillows.

From the foot of the bed, Harry crawled over her body slowly. His hands dragged up her legs, her thighs, until they reached the hem of his favorite dress. He took the fabric with him as he continued, exposing her to the cold air of the room and watching as her body shivered. He paused his movements to leave a kiss on her mound before looking up at her eyes.

“Gonna take our toy out, ok?” he asked softly, a slight change in mood but she knew he was just trying to make sure she knew what was happening. 

She nodded her head.

He left the bottom hem of her dress just above her belly button, kissing the top of each of her thighs before using his large hands to push them apart. Y/N could swear she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head when she was spread open for him.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned. “Y’dripping...y’so...fuck.” He couldn’t find the words, but he didn’t have to. 

Instead, he just dipped his head down, sticking his tongue out and licking a gentle stripe from her hole where the tail of the toy was sticking out all the way up to her clit, pausing for a moment to suck on the nub lightly. 

And the way she reacted... she felt herself clenching around the toy as Harry went. So worked up at this point, she swore if he breathed too hard he could probably get her off. She whimpered at the sensations, her body already overly alert after edging for so long. 

“All this for me?” he asked, teasing. Of course it was all for him, but that didn’t stop him from widening his eyes in wonder each time he made it happen. “Babe... y’so... never seen ya this fucking wet befo’...”

She watched him shake his head in disbelief before bringing his finger down to her center. At that point she had to close her eyes, the teasing becoming too much. 

He dragged his index finger in a gentle circle around her entrance. She was keeping herself together, breathing deeply. But when his finger caught on the tail of the vibrator, shifting it inside of her just slightly, she couldn't help but make a louder noise than she intended at the feeling. 

“Harryyyyy,” she cried.

He shushed her lovingly, stroking her thigh with one hand and pushing her dress further up with the other. 

“I know baby, gonna take it out now, ok? Y’let me know it feels, hm?”

She nodded her head, eyes still closed.

With one hand, Harry grabbed onto the tail of the toy, and with the other he pushed down slightly on her lower belly. She let out a small whine, and he smirked. Carefully, he dragged the toy out, watching its every move in awe as he saw her opening up to release it. It slid out easier than he expected, probably due to how aroused she had become by that point. 

Y/N whined then, when the toy was gone and her walls were fluttering around nothing. She hadn’t realized how nice it felt to be full until she was left empty again, lying on the bed and whimpering and pretending there wasn’t a tear in her eye. 

Harry threw the toy to the floor before leaving one last feather light kiss on her clit. Then another a bit higher. And another below her belly button. And another on her stomach. He dragged the dress further up as he kissed below her breasts and on her sternum before finally pulling it all the way off over her head. 

The dress joined the vibrator on the floor as Harry stopped to admire Y/N’s body further. But she couldn’t see him, her eyes closed as she was dizzy with her desire. 

“M’favorite bra, hm?” he whispered. “Always so good t’me, my good girl, m’best girl. Love you so fucking much.” 

She whined at that, parting her lips just slightly and asking for a kiss, which Harry couldn’t bear to turn down. But when he split their lips apart too soon, she just whined again.

“I know darling. Gonna get this off o’ya and then y’can have m’cock. Ok?” 

She nodded her head, eyes squeezed together now. The way his lips formed the word ‘cock’ would always get to her. It just sounded so beautiful and so incredibly naughty coming out of his mouth. And he knew it too. 

He kissed her neck as he worked, reaching around her to unclasp her bra. The straps fell off her shoulders and she let out a sigh as he sucked a small bruise into her skin. Reaching between them, Harry pulled the bra away, letting his hands massage her breasts for just a moment. And then, his body was gone.

Her body was cold, goosebumps rising up on her flesh in Harry’s absence. Y/N was all set to complain or whine or even yell. But when she opened her eyes and saw him undressing himself, she knew it would be no use. He was frenzied, going as quickly as he could, hard cock practically slapping his stomach as he freed it from the confines of his briefs. 

He turned back around and joined her on the bed again, lining up his cock with her center immediately. His lips ghosted over her own, both of them breathing in each other's air. 

“Y’ready? Y’ok?” he asked softly.

She nodded as quickly as she could. 

Typically, Harry would push in slowly, give her time to adjust and maybe drop his head down to her shoulder as he tried not to take her too fast. But this time he couldn’t hold back. He slammed his hips into hers, swallowing her scream of pleasure into his own mouth as he built up a brutal pace. The toy had been stretching her out all day, and she was more than ready for him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panted with each thrust. “Not gonna...gonna last long, baby. Fuck!” 

One of her hands was buried deep in his hair, pulling hard from the roots while the other was desperately searching for purchase and scratching at his back but finding none and leaving what was sure to be deep red marks on his back in the morning. 

“Harry, fuck, so good, so...uh!” She couldn’t hold herself back either. 

It was only a few minutes before she felt the tight coil building up its pressure again. But this time was so much better with Harry’s cock exactly where she needed it most. He hit the perfect spot over and over and over again, until she had sweat at her hairline and tears of pleasure in the corners of her eyes.

“Harry! So close!” she called out.

“I know, love, I know.” 

She felt herself squeezing around him, and a part of her brain must’ve been expecting the toy to still be there because she was practically caught by surprise at how good he felt inside of her. 

“C’mon baby, cum for me. ‘S ok, let go, fo’ daddy,” he murmered to her between pants. 

Her body sizzled with electricity, back arching as she got impossibly closer to him. He took the opportunity to take one of her nipples into his mouth, hips still snapping against each other as he chased his release as well.

The coil finally sprung open, exploding inside of her and leaving shockwaves in its path. She couldn’t hear herself, but she was loud in Harry’s ear as he worked her through her high that had been building up for hours. It felt like it lasted just as long, too, eyes squeezed tight as she saw fireworks behind her lids.

She called out Harry’s name over and over like it was the only word she knew. And in that moment, maybe it was. That must’ve been the end of the line for Harry as she felt him bursting inside of her, filling her in that way she loved, leaving her feeling warm and full and happy. 

He collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies sticking together with sweat as they tried to catch their breaths. She felt him chuckle a bit on top of him.

“Was gonna edge you again, y’know,” he told her quietly. “Was gonna take that toy out and use it on y’clit... play with y’until you came twice, maybe three times before even fuckin’ ya.” He laughed again. “Knew as soon as we got in the room that wasn’t gonna happen.” 

She started to laugh as well, but the sound got caught in her throat as her muscles contracted around him still inside of her, although not as deep as he had been. 

“Oh, I can get out, lemme just-

“No!” she held him tight above her. “I mean, y’don’t have to stay on top of me but. But don’t wanna feel empty yet, y’know?”

A soft smile spread across his lips. “I know, baby. ‘M right here, alright? Let’s jus-” He grunted a bit as he maneuvered their bodies so he was wrapped around her, spooning from behind. “There we go, sweetheart.” 

Y/N felt Harry’s lips lightly kiss her shoulder. She shivered, the dried sweat now making her body feel cool. He kicked up the blankets with his feet, pulling it up and over them and kissing her upper back, leaving his mouth pressed up against her skin. 

“I’ve got’ya baby.” 

“I know.” 

A pause.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Today was really fun.”

She felt his lips part against her, smiling. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Another pause. 

“Y’gonna let me do it again?”

She took a deep breath, craning her neck the best she could to try and see him. He lifted himself up so they could make eye contact.

“If you’re gonna make me feel like that, you can do whatever the hell you want.” 


End file.
